creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane
'Bane, '''also known as Zagier is the son the Dragon Lord Cold and Lua and Older brother to Bella. He is the next in line for ''Dragon Lord and is a member of the Stinger Mercenary group. he is currently in a Relationship with Sage. Origin: Bane is the first-born to the Dragon Lord Cold and his mate Lua. due to being born into royalty though he has little to no interaction with anyone not considered high ranked in dragon standards. he was pushed to the brink almost every day from his father wanting a strong powerful son. For Cold found Bane to weak in his standards. it was only his mother that showed him any love in his life. Every night he could hear his father abusing his mother in every way but physically and mentally. when he asked what was wrong with his mother (who most days had wounds all over her) she would only say that she fell, crashed tripped etc. he knew she only said this to try to prevent him from feeling guilty but instead it made him furious. he knew he couldn't beat his father in combat but still. he was hurting his other of all people!. it was due to all of this that in order to start relieving himself of stress and anger he started to eat dragon flesh. but not any flesh his father's or himself at first he though it worst thing ever to be in his mouth but soon he started to enjoy the taste of dragon flesh. soon it was the only thing he eat scaring his mother. when he was 10 years old his little sister Bella was born. he loved his little sister but soon saw that his sorry excuse for a father started to abuse her as well. Bane's sanity was slowly fading. the abuse, the pain, he..enjoyed it... he LIKED it..No..He carved it it was all he wanted. all he desired. he wanted it not only on himself but to the one causing all the pain and suffering in his family. His Father one night while his mother and sister slept. he asked his father to meet in the forest. Having nothing better to do. he came. not knowing that his own son was going to murder him. he clawed,stabbed bit his father over and over till all that was left was a lifeless Cold with a little green dragon chewing away the flesh of his own father. Zagier was gone..now stood the monster in the dark..the thing that haunts children nightmares..Bane. Appearance bane is a green dragon with many scars on his body mostly face. some of his horns are cracked or broken. and he lost pices of his wings and tail tip. it is unknown how but he is missing his left leg which is replaced with a classic peg leg Personality: Bane is one of most dangerous dragons known to man. he can be cold and heartless, willing to kill anyone who got in his way or pissed off. however he scared he can be known to show compassion and kindness. While he does not show it he does in fact care a lot for his little sister Bella and his boyfriend Sage. Willing to sacrifice everything in order to protect them Facts: *there is a massive age differeenc between Humans and Dragons. 1 year in dragon is 10 in human meaning because Bane is -In dragon years-28 to 29 in human years he would be at least 290 years old in human years *Bane is Bisexual though he prefers males *Bane is also Aromantic due to inablity to feel romantic emotion *after killing his father the only color he can see are shades of red *Bane does NOT take sides unless it aids himself *Bane's Rival is a Dragon named Silas however it is unknown how they met *Bane is 100'4 *Accourding to Bane he met and became freinds with Wyatt Earp in 1891 till his death in 1929 *Bane Like Blood Dragon Meat Sage and Bella *Bane dislikes His father most Veggies and the cold Theme: Madness In Me - Skillet Category:Work In Progress Category:OC Category:Male Category:Unknown Category:Killer Category:Tragic Category:Cannibal